White Blood (REWRITTEN)
by Celestial Sin
Summary: Living alone is never easy, especially when you have no idea about your past. Up until now, Ashley has learned to make due. But when a secret organization, a Nazi militia, and a certain vampire turn her world upside down, the fragments start coming together. But for better or for worse? (OVA plot based)


**A/N**: Wow hi again guys, so as the title says this is the completely new reboot of the story I started 5 years ago! I absolutely cringed when I read my old fix and with that being said I decided to hopefully change the story for the better. So if you're interested in this silly thing please follow this new version! As before it will follow the OVA plot, and what will happen I guess we'll just have to see! Anyway guys, enjoy! :)

You know, I used to like the rain. For as long as I can remember, I loved the sound as it hit the windows and the pavement, and the cool sheet it brought after a hot summer day.

But today, I couldn't have hated it more.

I huffed as my sneakers hit the cobblestone pavement, pulling my hood up further in order to regulate some more warmth.

It was a cold and rainy night, the typical forecast for London. But for some reason the temperature was colder, the nightly breeze biting at whatever exposed skin came in contact as I walked home. Working closing shifts had to be the worst thing. Not that I usually minded, but tonight somehow seemed to drag on and on, with the shop not closing it's doors until close to midnight, leaving me to navigate these streets at such a desolate hour.

"The charms of working a full time job." I cursed.

I shook my head in disgust, when suddenly, a strong chill made it's way down my spine, and from the past twenty minute experience in this cold weather, it felt like more than just the wind.

I stopped under a lone streetlight, scanning the empty block only to be met with complete darkness. It felt uneasy, I was probably overreacting as I watched the shadows dance along the brick walls of nearby buildings. I jumped as the clatter of metal came from a nearby alleyway, releasing a breath as a feral cat scurried across the street.

Turning on my heel quickly, I headed to my apartment door which luckily was now coming into view.

"You're just tired Ashley," I mumbled to myself, "All that's needed is a hot meal, warm shower, then it's off to bed for you."

Despite my act of self encouragement, I paced up the front steps quickly and unlocked the door faster than expected, fumbling with the keys in the process. I gave a sigh of relief as I finally made it inside and locked the door behind me.

I peeled off my soaked sweater, catching a glance in the mirror at my disoriented state.

My once nicely straightened hair was now falling back into it's natural umber curls rather messily, disturbed now from the accumulated humidity, while my slightly bloodshot blue eyes set off the olive complexion of my face.

God I looked tired.

I tossed the sweater and my other belongings aside as I made my way to the kitchen, scavenging for whatever food could be made with the least amount of effort. Deciding on some leftover pasta, I set it in the microwave, happy to finally get something into my stomach.

At least that was until the power went out.

"What the—"

I switched the light switch on and off, no luck. Looking out the window that faced the main street, I was surprised to find that the neighboring buildings' windows gave off a scattered glow. It wasn't until a loud banging from my front door snapped me out of my current predicament.

And there it was again, that icy feeling that made it's way up my spine, with now a knot in my stomach to boot. I grabbed a kitchen knife out of the nearby drawer, holding it behind my back as I made my way to the still hammering sound that resonated from the entryway.

As I reluctantly looked into the peephole of the door, I felt my heart drop. A pair of sunken in, bloody red eyes stared back into mine. Then I heard him speak.

"Hello there love."

I felt myself fly backwards at the front door was banged in, feeling the slight sting of splinters and jolt of pain as my head cracked against the tile floor.

Little spots of black and purple littered my vision as I looked to see the man on top of me, pinning me down with impeccable force, and making any movement futile.

I gave a slight squeal as I finally got a look at his face. Those old, bloody eyes complimented the garish grooves of his face, his hair was slicked back and god he smelled horrible. But the smell was the least of my worries when I looked to his masochistic grin. A pair of pearly white fangs protruded from the canines of his mouth, which was now less than three inches from my face.

"Let me go!" I yelled, screeching in pain as he forcefully twisted my arms above my head and locked them with his own.

"Now now now…." he chided "I can't have you running away can I? It's not everyday one comes across a virgin girl, and my what a pretty one you are at that. Serving you as fast food doesn't do your blood justice my dear."

With some struggle I felt one of my hands release form his grip, grabbing the nearby knife and plunging it deep into his shoulder.

He only made a grunt of discomfort as it lodged into his flesh, but I began to regret it as a sharp snap hit my ears and a blinding pain shot up my arm, causing me to yell out.

"You little bitch! So you like it feisty, eh? Well then love let's make this feisty, I don't plan to take on any draculinas."

I barely processed his strange vocabulary, but the look he shot the the button of my pants was all too easy to figure out.

"Ah! No! DON'T" I kicked as forcefully as I could, only to be met with similar pain as my arm, feeling him snap my shin right in half.

I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks, the pain becoming more than I could handle. I could feel him fiddle with the button of my pants, then the zipper, then his greasy fingers hinging over the seam line of my jeans—

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

**BANG! BANG!**

I felt his hands and weight leave me as I heard the attacker cry out in pain, rolling off of me in the process and snarling to the front entryway.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I rolled onto my side as I barely made out the silhouette that now stood in the open doorway. It was so tall…..a monster? No…it looks human. The shape of a large hat adorned his head, while a pair of orange tinted glasses caught the nearby glare of the moonlight, glowing almost eerily. But glinting brightly in his hand, was a large silver pistol, the streams of smoke freshly exiting the barrel.

'Was he the shooter, what on earth…?'

I tried to process him as I watched him slowly make his way deeper into my apartment, his large red duster flowing oddly like water behind him. His stride forward was calm, sleek, like some fierce predator that spotted it's next meal.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the attacker grunted, snapping me out of my current trance with the man, as he held a firm hand to his bleeding shoulder. "This girl is my find you cocker, go find your own virgin."

Despite the aggressive outburst towards him, this man, he continued to smile. Wait, no, not smile. He gave a wicked, crooked grin that showed off two rows of glittering, razor sharp teeth. Watching them gleam with ferocity, it finally clicked in my head, making my heart stop as I put these weird pieces together, who these men really were. Blood, virgins, draculinas…..but it couldn't be possible! They don't exist! That Bram Stoker stuff couldn't be real!

_Could it?_

I trembled weakly as I cautiously watched the exchange between the two, knowing at any second one of them could rip me apart like I was nothing but toilet paper.

"I'm not interested in the girl you filth, after all, it is rather rude to force oneself upon a lady." the man in red spoke, "I think you need to learn some etiquette."

His voice was deep, and smooth, flowing off his tongue like satin, and oddly enough, it calmed me down. What? Wait, he just burst in and shot this man (not like he's exactly innocent though) like it was nothing. But he said he had no interest in me….right?

The grimy man, yelling ferally, launched himself at the man in red, fangs and claws bared in fury. Tough he didn't make it far until four more bullets shot right through him, me watching in shock as his body turned to dust before he even it the floor.

I winced as I felt my neck lose it's strength, the pain of two broken limbs and possibly a concussion were finally taking the physical toll on my body, also feeling the sticky slime of blood crusting in the back of my head was nauseating enough. My eyes became heavy, but did not quite close was I looked to see my rescuer in red hovering seven feet above me.

I felt my heartbeat quicken as he kneeled down, that same, shit eating smirk across his face as he gazed down at me behind his orange spectacles.

"My what an ordeal you've been put through tonight my dear." he purred. Whether it was seriousness or sarcasm his tone borderland between the two. Despite it I could only reply.

"You…..V….vampire."

His grin grew even wider. "Smart girl."

"Who….who are you?" I choked out.

I could barely see him anymore since my vision was slowly fading to black, and when I tried to focus on him my head throbbed from trying to decipher him in the dark. He ignored my question as he creepily stared me down, his grin unwavering as he gently cupped my chin with a gloved hand. I shivered upon the contact, as he gently turned my head left and right, inspecting it and making me self conscious of how much he focused on my face. I sustained to watch him has he ran his thumb along the corner of my mouth, where I could taste the coppery tang of blood from my busted lip.

Slowly he moved his thumb away, continuing to look at his bloodstained—

….wait.

While my vision was shit, the stark contrast of my blood on his white glove would have been visible, but, nothing seemed to be there. And yet the tang of it still lingered on my tongue

He seemed to be noticing this anomaly as well, rubbing his forefinger and thumb together curiously.

"My my, this is rather interesting." I didn't like the tone in his voice, which was filled with both curiosity and amusement.

"What are you talking about? My blood should be all other your hand. Why—"

Once again I felt him take a hold of my chin, yet more firmly this time, forcing me to look him directly in the eye. Keeping my chin still in his grasp, he removed his glasses with his other free hand. I gasped faintly at the pair of blood red eyes that bored into mine, yet these weren't like my attacker's, so violent and feral. His eyes sparkled like rubies but swirled like the deepest hellfire, and deep in them, was a knowledge I couldn't even begin to understand. I found myself not being able to look away, gazing mindlessly into the deep pools as I felt my lids finally begin to go heavy. It didn't take long to realize he was somehow hypnotizing me.

My eyes closed by the time I felt his cool hand let go, but I was still on the brink of consciousness when his velvety voice spoke once more.

"What is your name?"

Feeling the last of my strength slip away, I gave him a slurred reply.

"A-Ashley…."

And with that, the dark rumbling of soft laughter slipped me into darkness.


End file.
